A Demigod Girl: Chapter 4
Chapter 4: Chróno (Jack) "Josh!" Eric shouted. "Wake up!" Josh slowly began to peels his eyes open, groaning and moaning. They had all be surprised when he had fallen, but Eric had rushed over to him first. As he adressed the sleeping Josh, Lilith raced over, helping him up so that he wouldn't fall down. Eric stood, diverting his attention to the girl. She had an evil beauty about her- but in her eyes was a darkness, as if she had seen all the ones she loved die. She had long, black hair, as black as night. Her eyes were a deep, dark brown. Her body? Well built, curvy, and slender. As she adressed the soldiers- both British and American- she spoke in a deep, intimidating voice. "I- as the new leader of America- declare that all people with the last name of Adams...must be hunted down and killed on the spot!" She stopped speaking for a moment, and muttered to the man next to her. He was dressed in a modern tuxedo, with black hair and green eyes. He had a strang aura about him...as if everything about him...was...sleep... Eric yawned, unknowingly, and diverted his attention to the woman. Now, she was looking straight at Lilith, her finger pointed straight at her. "You darling," she grinned, showing abnormally white, dazzling teeth. "You are an Adams child, aren't you? I can see it in your pretty, little face." She gave a fake pout and then rubbed her thigh, as if pretending to grab her pistol. The woman was dressed weird. Despite the cold, she was dressed only in her small, black brazier and underwear, with a matching German commander's hat and a Nazi bandana on her left arm. She also wore matching black stockings. With one last smile, she barked a command. "Kill them." "Run!" shouted Leila- our apparent leader. Despite her command, Eric stayed exactly where I was. He had to protect his new found friends, no matter the cost. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. He could hear the others shouting his name, espically Laika. He could pick her beautiful voice straight out of the crowd...Imagining everthing- save him and the others- freezing, he exerted all his energy into one full, bright blast of time control...when he opened his eyes, everyone but his friends were frozen. With a smile, Eric collapsed. "Eric? Eric!? Wake up!" Eric opened his eyes to find Laika shouting in his face. "Wha...?" She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank the gods you're okay!" All Eric could do was stare. He had never really noticed how beatuiful she really was. Her sapphire blue eyes glinted in the sunlight, and her golden blonde hair looked like it literally radiated light. "What are you staring at?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Eric blushed at this, then looked around. Despite having been knocked out, time still seemed to be frozen in place. "Hey..um...Eric? What did you do?" Lilith asked. "Something..." Eric called out, almost breathless. "That is extremley hard!" He tried to stand, but his legs gave way and he almost fell. Laika caught him midfall, helping him up. "I think we can see that..now let's find a safe place where you, and all of us, can get some rest." Eric smiled at her, and she blushed, walking him forward. Josh seemed to be in some sort of a half-coma. The best thing the group got out of him was groaning and moaning. When they got far enough away from the soldiers and the "new leader of America", Eric unfroze time so he could recharge his energy. As night fell, they went to sleep in their respective, newly made, leaf tents, and Leila kept watch. Eric was in a dark room- like a jail cell with no windows and a single wrought, iron door in the corner. The woman from our before encounter was sitting on a wooden table, dressed in blue jeans and a jacket that exposed her lacy, black brazier. Opposite of her was the manw wearing the tuxedo. "...What's the boss going to say to me? Huh? Do you know Stuart?!" she was finishing saying. "No General Amanda..no sir.." the man named Stuart muttered. "NOW SEND THE TROOPS BEFORE I GET INTO ANY MORE TROUBLE!" Amanda shouted at him. Stuart left the room...and Eric woke up. "Guys!? A little help here?! Please!?" That was the first thing Eric heard when he awoke. Jumping up, he raced over to Laika, Josh, and Lilith and woke them as well. Josh, surprisingly, awoke this time, ready for battle. Drawing my adamantite sickle from its crescent shaped sheath, I rushed outside the tent... When Eric saw the army, he was appalled. It seemed that Amanda- or whatever her name was- had figured out that soldiers were no match for demigods...and had instead resorted to monsters. He looked out in awe at the army of monsters approaching them. They marched in ragged, bulging formations, armed to the bone with weapons. Eric looked around for Laika, and quickly found her battling two Cyclopes in the snow. The beasts were huge, with bulging red eyes in the center of their foreheads. Each was armed with a flaming sledge hammer, and their teeth were bared at Laika. "Laika!" Eric shouted rushing into battle beside her. Close behind him were Leila, Lilith, and Josh. They fought valiantly and bravely, as if they'd done nothing but battle for ages. Suddenly, Eric looked right to see a giant Minotaur charging Laika. "No!" he shouted, and swung his sickle. As soon as the blade touched its leathery skin, the Minotaur was sucked into a void of nothingness. Eric smirked. That's what he loved about admantite weapons. They left nothing behind- none of that stupid monster dust. Then, suddenly, the roar of seven approaching Cyclopes snapped him out of his reverie. The beasts rushed him and, with one quick swing of his sickle, they were reduced to oblivion. Eric looked around to see how the other's were doing. Josh had surfaced a bright, golden light around him, blinding the oncoming monsters. Lilith had drawn her golden bow and was dispatching flaming arrows at a distance. Leila had created a large cloud of darkness around her and, though he could not see her, Eric was sure she was alright due to the screams of monsters emitting from the cloud. And finally he saw Laika. She was beatiful when fighting, as graceful as a swan. Her blade swung around her like a beatuiful fan, vaporizing monsters in front of her, behind her, and all around. When the monsters around her were reduced to ashes, she turned on her heel, caught Eric's eyes, and winked. As Eric blushed, she darted off into battle again. Eric turned around to see yet another Cyclopes standing over him. Yet, this time it was too late. The giant raised its metal club, and swung. Eric felt nothing except the small thud of him hitting the ground. His vision began to cloud red and black, a small trickle of blood appearing in his vision...the last things he saw were the scurrying of boots on the ground, the tan face of a beautiful brown haired girl, the whisp of an arrow, and the sudden shower of dust infront of him...then he blacked out. Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Helped (DoP) Category:A Demigod Girl